Please Kiss Me
by comeandgetmebabe
Summary: AU. Axel meets Roxas and is smitten with him. Roxas meets Axel and is disturbed by him, which leads to violence. But Axel doesn’t care. He’s in loooveee.
1. We First Meet

**Title: **Please Kiss Me

**Author:** comeandgetmebabe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its subsequent sequels.

**Summary:** AU. Axel meets Roxas and is smitten with him. Roxas meets Axel and is disturbed by him, which leads to violence. But Axel doesn't care. He's in loooveee.

**-NOTE-** HO HO HO! This one's _really_ stupid!

It's actually based after a BL (yaoi, for those who don't know) manga thing I read, called Sensitive-Pornograph (I know, I died when I read the title). Look it up if you wanna see hot man sex with the SAME UKE IN EVERY STORY OHMIGOD THE ARTIST NEEDS A LIFE!

So…erm…yes.

CONSUME!

**/o/O/o/**

I've never been one to fall in love at first sight. I've never been the type of person who would follow someone around like a dog, trying to get them to fall for me, or even look at me. And I've never been a masochist…I think.

I've been in a billion fights—I'm ranked number one badass in my class. Yeah, that's right. Go suck on _that_. Pay your respects to Axel. And I've always had a bit of an…attitude, I guess. That's why I got held back—I should be in eleventh grade. Instead I'm in ninth. It's not 'cause I'm _dumb_ or anything, it's just that I keep getting suspended for fighting and need to make up a lot of time. I think I'll graduate when I'm nineteen or something. And teachers _do_ like me—so do the kids, at least the kids in my year _now._ The kids who're my age, you know, kids like Vexen and Saïx and Lexaeus and those assholes, yeah, they don't like me. The kids from my first time repeating ninth grade, they were afraid of me. And the seniors don't really care. But _these_ guys, you know, Zexion and Demyx and Sora n' Riku on a good day, yeah, they're cool.

We go to an all boys school, so I don't really get to hang out with girls that much. And my foster sister, Larxene…yeeeaaahhh, she'd make you want to swear off girls forever. She's fucking insane. But there's this one girl, Namine or something…I saw her when I was hanging out with Sora n' Riku, she's Sora's friends' cousin or something, she's kinda cute. Only she looks like she's fuckin' twelve. But, I mean, if I had to choose, I'd choose her. She's really nice and she's not _totally_ turned off by my reputation. Mostly because I didn't tell her what it was.

And don't get me wrong; _normally_ if you put a girl and a guy in front of me, I'll go for the girl no matter _what._ I mean, come on. Who wants to do a guy, anyway? They're all buff and deep voiced and just _stupid_—I should know, I'm one of them. I don't _like_ guys. I don't _love_ them either, if that's what you're getting at.

I just love one of them.

Roxas.

Like, this is how it is for me: there are guys, there are girls, and then there's Roxas. I'll go for the third one every time.

Yup.

No matter how much he seems to hate me, I love him.

He doesn't hate me as much anymore, though. I doubt he hated me at all. After finding out all that shit about him, I think he's just…made like that, you know? Like he's just always been kind of aloof and stuff. That's just how he is. But I love him anyway. And even though he hates saying it, I know he loves me.

But I'm getting ahead of myself.

Maybe I should start from the beginning.

Oh, hey, don't look at me like that.

I'm not gay, okay? NOT. GAY. Got it memorized?

I'm just in love with a guy.

That's all.

**/o/**

I met Roxas in April, just as the cherry blossoms were blooming.

Except there aren't any cherry blossom trees around here, so that was a dumb thing to say.

But anyway.

It was like…love at fist sight. I know I said I don't really believe in it, but when I say _really_ I mean I _kinda_ do, but it doesn't apply to me.

Man, was I wrong.

You gotta understand this about Roxas, he is so…so…how can I say it…

Cute. Sexy-cute.

Yeah, that's it. That's what I thought when I first saw him.

I was so busy gaping at him I didn't even notice my teacher glaring impatiently at me. He did that a lot.

"AXEL!" yelled our homeroom teacher, Mr. Highwind (Cid for short).

"Yeah?"

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT IT! This is our new student, Roxas. You fight him, you're fucked, understand kid?" He's so kind and polite, don't ya think?

"I'm not a kid, old man!" I yelled back.

Cid just sneered at me and turned back to the class. The blond kid next to him glared at all of us with a look that was trying to say, "Talk to me and I kill you" but really said, "I AM SOOOO KYYYOOOOOOTTT!!!! LOVE ME, AXEL, LOVE ME!"

What _I_ saw was this adorable blond kid with big blue eyes and big pouty lips and a sign over his head, which said "I HEART AXEL!"

What everyone else saw was this cold, mean looking yellow haired demon with an icy azure stare and a frown that suggested he hated everyone and everything and wanted us all to die.

But I didn't care. Because I was struck, yes, _struck_ with an arrow.

FROM CUPID!

Stop fucking laughing, dammit, it's true!

It was exactly like that! I even felt it pierce my heart! True, when Roxas first walked into the room Zexion had just flung a sharpened pencil at my back and hit me hard, but I know Cupid's arrow when I feel it, and goddammit I felt it then!

But I digress.

Cid told Roxas to sit down, across the room from me unfortunately, so I had to spend the whole class craning my neck over a whole row of kids to get a look at him. Didn't get much of a look either, Cid kept yelling at me to focus on the lesson, which was stupid. I mean, what do you learn in homeroom anyway?

After that whole thing we had to go and in the hallway I got my first good look at him up close. I mean, you have no idea how adorable this guy is. I could have just thrown him down right there and done everything from cuddling to…well…you know…heh heh…

Anyway, what you gotta remember is I'm sill in awe of just how adorable and sexy (yes, sexy dammit) this guy is. So we're all in the hallway and I guess the way I was just staring in awe at him made my boys think I was gonna, you know, attack or something. Because generally that's what I do to new kids. I told you I'm badass.

So I'm just gazing at the back of his head when all of a sudden he whirls around and he staring straight into my eyes. I froze. I had no idea what to do. His eyes are _so_ captivating. I tell him that every time I see him. And then he smacks me. But anyway.

He looked at me, all cold and aloof, and I looked at him, all in awe and shock. And then, from his perfect lips came the perfect word for the moment:

"…What?"

Most people would think that means "What're you doing staring at me, you red haired freak?!" but I know it meant "What're you doing standing there, come lift me in your manly arms and carry me into the sunset. And then have sex with me." So there you go.

And his _voice!_ It's just…perfect in every way! He sounds like an angel. A rough, get-the-fuck-away-from-me-you-weirdo angel, but and angel nonetheless.

I'm lost in my own world looking into his eyes and then Demyx and Zexion have to ruin it.

"What're you doing standing here?!" cried Demyx, who hated fighting but was always willing to see me do it.

"Seriously…" murmured Zexion, who also hated fighting, but didn't hate planning a fight—he'd usually help me ambush someone who fucked with the wrong people (i.e. us).

I gulped, still gazing at Roxas, and felt heat on my face. Yes, I was blushing, I'm man enough to admit it, shut the hell up. I finally found my voice and said, "Are…are you really…in our school? Roxas?"

YesIknowthat'sadumbthingtosayshutUP!

He looked back and me and glared even more than he had before, although this time he looked cautious. "…Who're you?"

"Listen up!" yelled Demyx, catching the attention of people around us. "This is Axel, the number one freshman!"

"Even though he's actually a junior and just got held back…" added Zexion.

"Shut it, Zex!" Demyx turned back to Roxas, smirking. "Don't you think you should hurry and pay your respects?"

Roxas looked at the three of us with apathy.

I looked at him hard, trying to read him, but he was _un_readable—still is, only now I can tell if he's happy or not 'cause he smiles more. Anyway, I took a chance and stepped foreword. Everyone in the hall gasped—generally when I do that, it means someone's about to get fucked, and not in the good way. I walked right up to Roxas, stood before him, towered over him and said:

"YO!"

I smiled, trying to make my teeth sparkle, much to everyone's bewilderment. "I'm Axel, one of this years freshmen! Got it memorized?! Nice to meet you! Can I call you Roxie?! You look tough! I'd like to be your friend, I really admire someone who looks like they could be a badass like me!" I'm kind of ashamed to admit this, but I blushed again and then _leered_ at him. "How about…we start off as friends and then become…"

Even before I finished the sentence I could see the goose bumps forming on his neck.

And then I felt him punch, kick, smack, and slam me onto the ground, giving me a bloody nose, a bruised body (but not ego!) and messed up hair.

"K.O." said Luxord, some asshole senior who was walking by, in the Mortal Kombat voice.

Roxas walked away, looking distinctly unruffled.

"Axel!" cried Demyx. "Aw man, are you okay?!" Even Zexion looked concerned.

"Damn…Roxas…" I said, as I turned to look up at the bright white ceiling. "You punch good." I gazed through my fretting friends and then murmured aloud, "I'm in love with him…"

Everyone blanched.

"HAHAHA!" I cried, jumping to my feet despite my injuries. I grinned and cried out to the heavens amidst my classmates, "DAMN YOU ROXAS! I'LL HAVE YOU ONE DAY, JUST YOU WAIT!"

"Jesus…what a scary face…" muttered Zexion, looking away from me.

"Axel's brain is broken…" said Demyx, looking frightened and concerned at the same time.

And so began my quest for Roxas's heart.

…

But _just_ Roxas, okay?

I'm not, like, gay or anything.

**/o/O/o/**

The dialogue here is not up to par with…other stuff.

BUT THAT'S OKAY!

So, tell me what you think? Do you think I should continue or just say fuck it? I have a lot of ideas for stuff coming up, so tell me what you like.

Review, please. It'll make the bunnies hippity-hop!


	2. Lunch

**Title:** Please Kiss Me

**Author:** comeandgetmebabe

**Disclaimer:**I OWN THE KNOWLEDGE TO GET THROUGH MA MIDTERMS MOTHERFUCKAAAAHHHSSS!!!

**NOTE:** JESUS TITTY FUCKING CHRIST I LEFT THIS STORY ALONE FOR A WHILE!

Sorry, I just finished up my midterms and various 'end of semester' projects, so there was no well in hell I was going to update before now. BUT I'M DONE WHOOOO!!! **_WHOOOOO!!!_**

Thanks so much for the reviews! They were really nice to get when I was ready to commit seppuku over not knowing enough and FAILING ALL MY TESTS OMIGOD I'M TOTALLY GONNA FAIL AT LIFE AAAARRRGGGHHHH

(We pause for a moment while CGMB composes herself)

Anyway, here ya go! Sorry for the long wait guys.

CONSUME!

**/o/O/o/**

So, anyway, hey again. Axel here, telling you the story of me and my boo.

But don't tell him I said that, okay, because he'd toooootally kick my ass.

Oh hey, ass kicking's! That's the last thing I told you about, right?

Okay, so, I meet Roxie and I'm like, totally in love with him and stuff and then he beats me down, right?

Hey, dipshit, stop fucking snickering like that. I'm man enough to admit my boyfriend can kick my ass. You got a problem with that? 'Cause just 'cause he can beat _me_ doesn't mean **_I_** can't kick **_your_** ass.

Douchebag.

So this is what happened next.

**/o/**

Later on that day, after a quick trip to the nurse, it was time for lunch. I told Demyx and Zexion I'd see them later in class and, before either could say anything, scampered down the hall after Roxas, who'd left the room as soon as Cid announced it was our lunch break.

"Roooxxiieee!!!" I cried, smiling and ignoring the pain that shot through my cheek (that was one hell of a bruise he gave me). "Let's eat lunch together, okay?"

Roxas gave me a look of pure loathing and continued down the hallway.

"Hey, wait!" I cried, chasing after him, the brown sack that held my lunch nearly falling out of my hand "Why're you running away?!"

Just from looking at him back, I could tell he was exasperated. Because I'm _that_ good.

"Come on!" I called, still chasing as he opened the stairwell door. "What's wrong with eating lunch together?"

I got to the stairwell maybe a second after he did, but he'd already gone up to the roof. I climbed the stairs, nearly giddy about being somewhere alone with my wittle Roxie and came to find him standing at the roof railing that supposed to stop kids from jumping off. Except for that one kid who did jump off by climbing _over_ the railing, but anyway.

"Roxiiiieeee!" I yelled, running over. I brushed some of my red hair from my face and beamed at him. He just glared.

"Don't call me 'Roxie.'" He spat out the name as if it were poisonous.

Of course, I'm never one to back down from something I want (and hot DAMN did I want Roxas) so I just couched right down next to him and opened my lunch bag. My foster dad, Merlin, had made me a ham sandwich and packed in the leftover rice from last night. I grinned up at him. "I'm Axel, remember? Axel! Got it memorized? Let's eat lunch together!" I sat back and unwrapped my sandwich, taking a big bite of it.

Roxas didn't move. He didn't move closer to me, but he didn't move away, which is awesome, because thinking back on it, I was totally invading his personal space. I was literally, pressed _against_ his leg.

Hey, sorry, but I gotta tell ya, Roxas has the nicest legs, like, ever. I mean, I've been with a lot of girls (because as I've said before I'm NOT GAY I JUST LIKE ROXAS NOW SHUT THE HELL UP) but none of them have legs as nice as Roxas. They're so creamy and strong and white and hairless and…and…heh heh heh heh….

Anyway.

So, Roxas didn't move. I finished swallowing the bite of my sandwich and looked up at him. "Aren't you going to eat? Lunch hour's almost over, right?"

Roxas reached into my bag, where Merlin had also packed a can of juice, and took the can out. He took a sip and said, in an irritated voice, "Eating one meal a day is enough."

I stood, almost about to comment on how he took my juice, but watching his Adam's apple bob up and down while he drank made me think of…a different kind of bobbing…hee hee hee…

Roxas tells me I'm a pervert. I'm beginning to think he's right.

Yeah, so, anyway.

I stood and smirked. "A guy like you must take _forever_ to finish one meal. You probably eat like a bird."

Roxas just snorted and looked out at the skyline.

Okay, you're about to say I'm an idiot for what I did next, but honestly, I don't care.

I came up behind him and put my hands on his waist, running my fingers over his stomach and a little…heh heh…_lower._ Not that low, you know, just to where I could feel his hipbones jut out. "No wonder you're so skinny," I said into his ear. My conscious reason for doing this, just so you know, was just to see how skinny he really was, because he wears baggy clothes, my Roxie.

But subconsciously, yeah, I just wanted to cop a feel.

Roxas realized that too.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled, and punched me in the nose, sending my face straight into the ground.

A quick stream of blood flew out of my nose, but that's just because of what he did to me earlier. I mean, I can totally take being punched in the face. But, hey, like I said, Roxas is really, really, _really_ fucking strong, so he got me on the concrete. After lying there for a minute, I pulled myself up and sat on the ground, legs splayed apart, rubbing my cheek, and smiling up at him.

"Are you gay or something?!" exclaimed Roxas, unable to believe that I was still smiling at him after he PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE YES I KNOW IF YOU DON'T STOP LAUGHING I'M GONNA DO THE SAME TO YOU GOT IT DILDO?!

Yeah, that's right. You're not laughing now, are you? ARE YOU?!

That's what I thought. Bow to Axel, you fucking punk.

So WHAT if I just referred to myself in third person, shit back, look who just got punched in the face! There are only two people in this room, dickweed, and I can assure you, the guy who just got punched ISN'T me.

Anyway…

Asshole, WHAT did you just say?!

NO! I AM NOT FUCKING GAY! The only guy I like, the only guy I've EVER liked is Roxas! Get OVER yourself! God!

AS I WAS SAYING!

…Wait, what was I saying?

Oh yeah, so Roxas is like "Are you gay or something?"….

I smirked, licked my thumb and tried to wipe some of the filth from being thrown on the ground off my face. "I shouldn't be…" I murmured, my eyes not leaving his for a second.

He gazed down at me, for once his expression not one of anger. It was a mix of frustration and disbelief and it looked sooo good on him.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I wondered what he looked like when he smiled, just a smile out of pure happiness.

"If you're not gay, then why are you bothering me?!" exclaimed Roxas, obviously not noticing the whole "Axel I want YOU and only YOU to make me smile baby!" vibe he was giving off.

I smiled up at him and stuck my tongue out in a way that I thought was sexy and Roxas later told me was the ugliness thing he'd ever seen. "Because, Roxie…" I purred.

I could see the gooseflesh forming on his neck again.

"You're too cuuuutte…" I finished, grinning. I reached out and grabbed his pant leg. I still maintain I just wanted to stand up. He still says it was because I wanted to throw him down on the ground and fuck him without abandon. Which is true, but, seriously, I just wanted to get back on my feet.

And then once again, it was BAM BASH PUNCH KICK and with an extremely not manly cry, I was on the ground again, bloodied up and dirty. I think he gave me a concussion that time.

"Pervert…" muttered Roxas as he walked towards to the stairwell, to go back down to class. Somewhere, in the back of my concussed/Roxas filled mind, I heard the bell ring, signifying the end of lunch.

It took me a few minutes to regain total consciousness, and by then Roxas was already back inside and probably sitting in class, looking totally delectable. I sat up, blew a stray bit of red hair out of my face and smiled. I ignored the pain that flashed through my now black and blue cheeks. "I even like your violence, Roxas…" I murmured.

Then, sitting there on top of the school roof (my lunch bag completely forgotten), my smile grew wider. In front of me was the doorway back to the stairwell, but to me, it was a door to my wittle Roxie's heart.

I stood, with difficulty (I gotta tell you, man, Roxas punched HARD as FUCK), and walked to the door. Placing my hand on the knob, I said to no one: "I must have you…"

And then I opened the door.

**/o/**

You don't need to know that when I got back to class and everything, Cid yelled at me like there was no tomorrow and I got detention and had to stay after school and wash the blackboards, then come home to find Larxene going through my stuff AGAIN while Merlin yelled at me for getting back so late because he thought something bad had happened to me, but I'll tell you anyway just to let you know I'm human and everything.

And by human, I mean I got in a fistfight with Larxene after finding her in my room and got in a screaming match with Merlin.

Because there's only so much abuse from people I love that I can take.

But boy howdy do I love Roxas. Wait awhile, man, you'll find out just _how_ much I love him.

You know. _Looooooovvveee_ him.

…

I swear to God, man, you keep looking at me like that and I'll fuck you up again, you hear?

Or better yet, I'll get Roxas to do it.

Yeeeaahhh, now you look scared, don't you.

Ha ha ha.

**/o/O/o/**

SO!

THERE IT IS!

CHAPTER TWO!

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

I hope you enjoyed, this is super fun to write. And poor Axel didn't get to finish his lunch. Aw, shucks, poor little guy. I give him my soup!

AND YOU GIVE ME REVIEWS!

…

Please.


End file.
